The beginning of new Hero's (BNHA OC)
by Mangestu Hoshi
Summary: My name is Kaiyo Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya's older twin sister. That's right twin sister, and five minutes older than him. Though I'm guessing you're wondering what this story is going to be about. Well, it's going to be about my brother and I, along with our friends, on our journey to become hero's! So, let's get to the story shall we? Cha! (Updates will be every Thursday)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters nor BNHA.**

Chapter 1: Kaiyo and Izuku Midoriya: Origin

 _My name is Kaiyo Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya's older twin sister. That's right twin sister, and five minutes older than him. Though I'm guessing you're wondering what this story is going to be about. Well, it's going to be about my brother and I, along with our friends, on our journey to become heros! So, let's get to the story shall we? Cha!_

"Izuku! Wait up!" I yelled after him as I ran to catch up. This was normal most days when heros were out and about or were near us fighting villains. Especially if the new ones were doing their debuts.

"Come on Kai-nee!" Izuku yelled back while jogging in place for a few minutes before taking off again.

I catched up to him and ran beside him till we came to a stop behind a huge crowd, and saw a big villain on the train tracks. "That's a huge villain!" Izuku exclaimed before going to the front, so, he could write in his hero notebook. "Maa, he never changes." I said softly with a small smile on lips, and my one hand resting its knuckles on my hip. I closed my eyes and gave a esaperated shake to my head before moving up next to him to watch. We ended up next to two guys. I glanced at Izuku, and a soft look came upon my face.

My eyes went back to the villain, and my soft look went away only to be replaced with a frown and my eyebrows scrunching. ' _Why the train tracks?_ ' I thought while thinking of why he would go up there when he could have escaped a different way. Everyone let out exclaims of shock as the villain knocked over the line for the train. As it came crashing to the ground a man ran out, and got underneath it stopping it from hitting the ground.

"It's Death Arms!" Someone behind us exclaimed, and I looked over at my little brother his eyes sparkling in excitement. Then water went out in front of the crowd as a way of blocking them from the fight. Then someone else shouted, "Backdraft!". I heard two of the guys near us talking about the villain. ' _A purse snatcher? Really?'_ I thought with a sweat drop, and then flinched as I heard girls yell out Kamui. Okay, I admit he is cute but not my type.

"Kamui Wood! The young and talented rising star!" Izuku exclaimed making the man next to him ask if he was a fanboy. "Um, well. . ." I wasn't paying attention as I was trained on what was happening.

Then Izuku shouted out the attack Kamui was just about to do when suddenly a giant women comes crashing into the villain yelling, "Canyon Cannon!" After that everyone grew shocked of what just happened. When the women stood up and said, "Today is my debut! Pleased to meet you all! You can call me Mt. Lady!"

With that men started taking pictures saying "Here it is." Creeps. Then suddenly I looked at Izuku who started taking notes, and started his habit of mumbling. I walked up to him and peered over his shoulder as he wrote down Mt. Lady's quirk. The guy that was standing next to him exclaimed, "Oh, you're taking notes? Then you must be going as a hero, well good luck!" And gave Izuku a thumbs up.

"Yes! I'll do my best!" Izuku exclaimed back smiling brightly as a pink hue dusted his cheeks.

 **~~~~~~~~ Line Cut to next scene ~~~~~~**

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future." The teacher in front of us said. "Then I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but...you're all… pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?" He said changing from his tough demeanor as everyone let their quirks out after he said that.

Besides three people, my brother, myself and Katsuki Bakugou. The one thing about Katsuki is that he's too proud to do what the others are doing. But that doesn't mean he won't say something. And as for me because I didn't feel the need too.

"Teacher! Don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!" Katsuki said with a grin on his face.

Everyone exclaimed at him out of anger, "That was uncalled for, Katsuki!" or "Yeah, Yeah!", from people agreeing to the first thing that was said. Yet through all that the teacher goes and says, "Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugou?" Causing everyone to shut up. But with that it brought attention to my brother and I. I may not have a problem, but it's my brother I'm worried about. Because right after Katsuki's excalimtion the teacher also goes and says, "Oh, yeah, the Midoriya twins also applied for U.A. High." Oh goody here goes the volcano.

Everyone started laughing at my brother, yet, not me. I let out a sigh at everyone as I lean back and put my elbow on Izuku's desk since I'm right in front of him. Only to have the firecracker explode at his desk. AKA Katsuki.

"Hey, Deku! You're below the rejects! You're quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?" Katsuki said with murder on his face. Izuku tried to calm him down telling him to hold on, and that he didn't think he was better than him. After Katsuki set an explosion off next to Izuku's head that's when I got up. I walked behind Katsuki and did what no one else in our class can do. I grabbed his ear and pulled him away from Izuku.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing you old hag!" Katsuki yelled at me yet stopped as he saw my face. If there's one thing Katsuki fears, it's my anger.

"Idiot! Stop being a loudmouth and an ass, and sit the hell down quietly!" I yelled back twisting his ear causing him to wince and nod to what I said.

 **~~~~~ In another part of town ~~~~~**

A sludge villain ran after a women screamed, and yelled back at the man who called him a thief to try to catch him.

All the bystanders were looking around wondering where the hero's where and that the sludge villain was taking advantage of the chaos that morning.

Then All Might, the number 1 hero, appeared and gave his famous catch phrase while going after the villain. "Have no fear! Why? Because I am here!" He exclaimed.

 **~~~~ Back at the school ~~~~**

School just ended but I was l already outside waiting for Izuku. I took out my phone seeing that what happened this morning was already on the news. ' _Maa, Ototo* is going to love this, and will want to take notes once we get home._ ' I thought as I stood near the koi pond smiling like an idiot. Till something hit the water of the koi pond. I jumped and looked at what it was only to see Izuku's notebook in the water singed around the outside on the edges. "Katsuki. . ." I muttered while picking it up out of the water. Then I heard footsteps behind me.

"Kai-nee. . ." I heard my little brother say softly behind me as I turned to look back at him I saw his eyes trained on his notebook. I frowned as I went and pulled him into my arms. I heard him mumble "Stupid bastard" and knew who he was talking about.

 _~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~_

" _Mom! Mom!" Two kids, boy and girl, yelled for their mom as they appear outside a door. The boy holding an All Might figure in his one hand while holding his sister's hand with his free hand. "Mom, the computer?!" They asked with excitement in their voices. Their mother looked down at them and smiled and said "Again?" While going to the computer for her two kids to watch,_

" _Maa, Izuku and Kaiyo, you both probably added ten thousand more views to the video just by watching it. Also, it's to scary for me to watch." She said as she looked at her kids who were looking excitedly at the computer screen._

" _Can you see that? He's already saved a hundred people!" The man in front of the camera said. The person standing behind exclaimed, "That's crazy! It hasn't even been ten minutes!"_

" _He's laughing!" Someone yelled as Izuku and Kaiyo watched with pure adoration for the man laughing._

" _It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!" The man exclaimed. That man being the number one hero All Might._

" _He's so cool!" The kids both exclaimed, with Izuku saying "Once I get my Quirk, I wanna be like him, too!"_

 _Only to have his dreams all crashing down. While Kaiyo was born with multiple quirks, Izuku was born quirkless. Kaiyo sat there feeling numb along with her brother._

 _Back at home Izuku sat in the dark watching the video over and over again. When Izuku asked if he could be a hero too both their mother and Kaiyo broke down crying, hugging him._

 _~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~_

I was walking next to Izuku as we walked home. I glanced over at him seeing a determination look on his face. I smiled softly at him. "Maa Izuku I know you will make a great hero." I said to him only to have him look at me in shock. "And I'll be right behind you." I add with a smirk with a thumbs up to him. He smiled and then walked forward and started to laugh. I followed behind with a sweat drop going down my head. ' _That's a creepy way to respond to something like that. . .'_ I thought yet my eyes narrowed as I heard something behind us. I turned as well did Izuku when we heard a disoriented voice say, "A medium-sized invisibility cloak. . ."

"Villain. . . " Izuku said shaking.

"Ototo!" I yelled shoving him out of the way and getting trapped by the sludge villain.

I started to lose consciousness as Izuku yelled out my name, and the villain saying something. And then I blacked out.

When I regained consciousness Izuku was leaning over my smiling in relief and All Might standing behind him. Wait. . . ALL MIGHT!? I sat up startled and looked back and forth between Izuku and All Might. "What. . ." Was all I was able to get out.

' _Maybe I'm still unconscious and dreaming at the same time. . ._ ' I thought and then I opened my mouth again. "Nee, Ototo am I still unconscious or am I awake?" I ask with my one eye twitching.

"You're conscious." Was all Izuku said before I got up and bowed to All Might.

"Thank you All Might! For saving my brother and I!" I exclaimed and I added in my thoughts, ' _And everyone else._ ' I looked up when I heard a booming laughter and saw All Might wave away my thank you. "No need young girl," All Might said as he smiled at us. "You two being safe is all that matters."

I smiled at him and felt my brother come stand next to me. "Um, All Might, I have some questions for you." My brother started but All Might also started getting ready to leave but before he jumped Izuku attached to his leg. I blinked and looked be side my only to find he really was gone.

"I-Izuku!" I yelled while looking up at the sky. ' _Shit the only way to keep up with them is. . .-'"_ Pegasus celestial soul bond!" I yelled out the rest of my thoughts as a bright white light engulfed me before I shot up into the air. The light went away showing that my clothes changed to a white dress shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes. And on my back two big white wings sprout from my back. The wings opened and gave a big flap that launched me into the sky.

I looked around and saw a them a few miles away to my left. With that I started going in that direction. ' _Next time I'm making sure he doesn't take off without me._ ' I thought as a flew behind them. I saw the dot that was All Might go and land on top of a building. I was still behind them in the matter of distance. It took me awhile to get there and once I did I circled than landed on the building that they were on. Once my feet touched the ground I undid the transformation, so, I was back in my school uniform. When I looked up confusion ran through me. First, my little brother looks like his dreams got smashed to pieces, and also a really sickly man who looked to be on his deathbed.

"What. . ." I asked my voice barely making a sound as I stared at them.

"Kai - nee. . ." Was all Izuku said to me while looking to me and my temper flared, and I turned and glared at the man sitting in front of the railing.

"Who are you, and what did you to my brother?!" I asked with rage twisting into my tone. My glaring eyes boring right into the man. Sweat started to run down the man's forehead.

As I started going towards him I felt a tug on my sleeve, and as I turned my head my eyes widen in shock seeing my little brother looking like his soul was taking. "Kai - nee. . . don't. . ." His voice whispered out. But my anger returned twice as big.

"What did you do to my brother. . ." I said as I turned back to the man. "What did you say. . ."

"I told him the truth -" He started but I cut him off. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I yelled looking at him, and I felt Izuku's grip tighten on my sleeve.

"I told him that he couldn't be a hero without a quirk." The man said seriousness going into his tone and body language. And that's when I went off on him.

"I don't care who you are, but never tell my brother that!" I started at him. "Yes, I know being a hero is dangerous and it's risky, but that doesn't mean he can't be a hero! A hero is someone who puts the well being of others above their own safety. A hero gives his life for people! And my little brother is a hero with or without a quirk!" I yelled as tears started coming out of my eyes.

"Kai-nee please. . . Stop yelling at All Might." Izuku said making me freeze.

' _All Might told him that he couldn't be a hero? No wonder ototo is about to break down._ ' I thought as I turned to hug him. His hands came up and gripped the back of my uniform as his head was buried into my shoulder.

"I am sorry." All Might said as he got up and headed to the door. He turned and looked at us and met my eyes glaring at him. He lowered his eyes then walked through the door leaving my brother and I standing alone on the roof.

 **~~~~~ Line Cut to Next Scene ~~~~**

' _What All Might said to him really crushed him._ ' I thought as I glanced over at Izuku. We were walking down the road going towards home when across the street a explosion happened. We both stopped and saw a big crowd had gathered at the entrance of a backway. We both glanced at each other and jogged over and tried to look over people's shoulders.

Finally we got through to the front where we saw the sludge monster that All Might captured. I heard a gasp from my side, and I looked over at Izuku who had his hand covered over his mouth. Then I heard people around us talking about what's going on. "The hero's aren't doing anything," and "The villian has had the student for 35 minutes already."

My eyes widened because whoever the student was wasn't going to make it for very long. And then people were yelling, and my eyes widened again this time in fear as Izuku ran towards the sludge villain, and I saw who the student was.

And that's when I was running after Izuku. "Aquarius celestial soul bond!" I yelled as light came over my again. This time my uniform transformed into a bikini top with a dark blue silk skirt, and sandals on my feet. I held out my hands to the side and a amphora appeared in my hands. "Izuku! Grab onto Katsuki!" I yelled after he got to him and I threw my arms in front of me before yelling, "Water Tornado!" And water shot out toward them, and the water pushed the sludge villain off of Katsuki so that Izuku could pull him away, and they fell back onto the road. I reached them and stood in front of them until a blur appeared in front of me turning into All Might.

"I wasn't doing what I said to you, young midoriya boy." All Might said, and stood in front of use and yelled, "Detroit Smash!" And blew the sludge villain away and the wind current pushed all the way up to the sky and caused it to rain a little bit. I undid the transformation before turning to see my brother and Katsuki knocked out a little. I smiled before crouching in between them.

"My two stubborn and idiotic boys." I said softly as they started to wake up.

As the press bombarded All might the other hero's were over towards us praising Katsuki and I while belittling Izuku. Which caused me to glare at them, grab my brothers hand and walk away.

 **~~~~ Line Cut to Next Scene ~~~~**

Izuku and I were walking down the road that headed to the apartment complex we lived in when we heard someone coming up behind us. We both stopped and looked behind us to see Katsuki stop a little away from us. Looking pissed off as usual.

"Just so you both know I didn't need your help! And you deku don't do something so stupid again or I'll kill you!" He yelled before turning and speed walked away.

Izuku and I looked at each other with an eyebrow raised before we both laughed softly with small smiles on our faces. "That's Kacchan for ya. Huh, Kai-nee?" Izuku said to me to which I nodded at his words. As we turned to start walking back All Might came out of an alleyway right in front of us. Making both of us gasp and jump back.

"All Might!" We both exclaimed. "How did you get away from the press?" Izuku added as we both stared at him.

He let out a booming laughter before answering. "HAHA young midoriya's a hero can always-" He stopped talking when blood came from his mouth and he went to his deathbed looking state. Causing both Izuku and I to let out yelps in shock.

"As I was saying hero's need to know how to get away from the press." He said as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "Yet I have come here with a proposition, a correction and a solution, young midoriya boy." All Might said looking at my brother.

I looked at them and smiled softly before walking pass All Might. "Take good care of him All Might." I said while walking by him .

 _The reason why I didn't stay that day is because I knew this was my brothers chance at being a hero. So, like any sister I will stand beside him with whatever he choose to do. And I also knew that this was the start of our journey._

 **Finally I am done! So, how do you guys like it so far? Also Sorry about the dialogue but I'm trying out a new way of writing that I may or may not stick with for later chapters! Also we're just getting fired up!**


	2. Chapter 2

Character Fact Sheet

Name: Kaiyo Midoriya

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Quirk: Soul Bond and fire breathing

* Soul Bonding allows the user to bond their soul with any weapon or mythical being.

Looks: She looks like Izuku but she has their mothers straight dark green hair tied up into a ponytail that goes to the middle of her back. When down it hangs passed her butt. She also has two piercings on the sides of her mouth.

Personality: Loud, funny, quiet at times, has a never give up attitude and has a smartmouth

Likes: Food, her classmates, her family and her teachers

Dislikes: Idiots, jerks and villains

Quotes: "As long as I'm still breathing you won't get anywhere near them!" and "I'm all fired up! Cha!"

(Yes, that second quote came from Natsu and a part came from Sakura)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hey guys sorry but the next two chapters will be coming in late. August is a busy month for me because I'm getting ready to head back to college. But I promise that they will be up by the 16th. All three chapters or two if I have time. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! The next chapter is up now, and hopefully you like!**

 **Lorelei Evans: You are my favorite reviewer so far. Thank you for being understanding, and thank you for the great review. I especially liked talking to you when you reviewed earlier. I hope you like this new chapter as I am now going into my original style of writing.**

 **Sb2282490: Thank you for the review, and I hope you like this new chapter as well!**

 **Slamberry (Guest): I wasn't able to respond privately but I will answer as to why I made the first chapter as I did. It wasn't just trying a new writing style but it was just to introduce Kaiyo into the story and showing her as a basic character that later on goes through development like many characters of the show have done through the seasons. That being said this chapter goes more in depth of her. But I hope you like this chapter as all my other followers and reviews do.**

 **RoseAuthor98: Thank you for showing interest in my story. I hope I disappoint.**

 **mike166: Thank you for the review and I hope you like this next chapter.**

 **To everyone else thank you for the follow and again thank you to the reviews. I hope you guys like this next one. It starts out a little dark but it gets lighter going on. So, without further ado I would like to present the next chapter! Hit the lights!**

 **I do not own BNHA.**

Chapter 2: Entrance Exam for U.A. _Part 1_

 _ **I open my eyes only to see complete darkness around me. I sat up slowly while looking around. I stood up and start to walk while my arms wrap around my midsection. I let out a puff of air and it comes out misty, and a chill goes through my body.**_

' _ **Kill. . .'**_ _**I hear someone say lowly, and the sound of the voice causes me to stop.**_

 _ **I turn my head as my eyes widen as I see a silhouette of a person with a sword in their hand. That's when the darkness fades away to show the inside of an old house back in old victoria England. I fall to my knees as I see bodies on the floor and blood covering the walls and furniture.**_

' _ **Kill. . .'**_ _**I hear again causing me to look up to see a priest holding a sword with a wild look in his eyes and a huge grin on his face. He walks up to me and brings the sword up above him. He swings and then everything goes dark.**_

I sit up suddenly letting out heavy breaths as sweat runs down my face. I bring a hand up and press it against my mouth as my body starts to shake. The only sounds in my room is the clock ticking and my breathing other than that everything was silent. I shut my eyes and bring my hand away from my mouth.

' _Just a dream.'_ I thought as I reopen my eyes and glance down at my phone to see that it says 2:30 am in the morning. I throw the covers off of me and swing my legs over the edge and sit on the side of the bed. I stand from my bed and go over to my bedroom door and grip the handle. Before I twist the knob I go stock still as though I feel someone watching me.

I wrench my door open and walk out into the hall, and then turn to go towards the kitchen. I stumble over the carpet, and my hand reaches out and grips the edge of the couch. I fall to my knees as tears fall down my cheeks and drip off my chin. I bite my lip to hold in the sobs, so, I wouldn't wake mom or Izuku.I lean forward till my forehead touches the ground, and my tears start to drip off the tip of my nose.

When I look back on the dream I knew it was the same one from last month. It's been plaguing my mind for years. I lean back up and my hand brushes the tears away as I turn my head to look out the window to see the sky clear, and a full moon hanging in the sky with clouds lazily drifting by. I stand up slowly before making my way back to my room. I glance back at the window before entering my room.

Once in my room I walk over to my dresser, and pull out leggings, a tank top and a sports bra. I strip out of my night clothes and change into the clothes I just grabbed. I redo my ponytail, and before I leave my room I grab my phone and a pair of socks. I walk over to the door and sit down on the little step. I grab my sneakers and put them on after my socks before standing, and take three steps to the door.

I grab the handle but before I open the door I look behind me into the quiet apartment. Then I turn the knob and open the door, and took my first two steps outside into the night air. I walk out a little bit more before shutting the door behind I make my way towards the stairs to go down to the street.

When I reach the street I tap my shoes against the pavement before starting into a slow jog towards the beach. Now that I think about it it's been three months since the accident. After what happened Katsuki ignored my brother and I, and Izuku has been training with All Might for the entrance exams that are coming up in a few months. For those three months I have also been training at the dojo a couple of blocks from us.

Though I have been going there for years since I soul bonded with one sword. The one day I did soul bond with it I haven't been the same. I also know that everyone who was there, along with my mother and brother, are still cautious around me.

 _~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~_

 _We were seven years old when the incident happened. Izuku had already gone to the park before me because he wanted to see Katsuki, even after what happened back when they were four. Anyway when I got to the entrance of the park I heard yelling. My eyes grew wide with alarm and I took off towards the yelling._

 _When I got there Izuku was on the ground curled into himself, and his arms over his head and bruises already forming on him. That's when my vision turned red and I felt something in my hands._

" _ **Make them suffer. . .**_ " _A dark scratchy voice said in my head, and after that I blacked out._

 _When I came to Izuku had his arms around my waist and my arms were raised with a white sword in my hands. Our mother along with the other parents were watching me with terror written on their faces._

 _I was in the hospital for two months after that, and that's when the nightmares started._

 _~~~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~~~_

I stopped at the stairs leading to the beach, and saw the garbage clearing from the beach. I started down the steps as I pulled out black fingerless gloves. I walked through the garbage till I found a big clearing near the water. I turned to the right and walked to the end only to turn to face the center once I reached the end and stopped walking.

I raised my right arm into the air with my fingers stretched out and yelled, " _ **HOLY GRAIL: WEAPON SOUL BOND!**_ "

A black light shined around my hand, and my fingers curled around the silver hilt of the sword. I swiped it down to where the blade came down into a angle. The black light left and in its place a white sword with a red line running down in the middle. The hilt was silver with a blood red gem in the center covered by my hand, but the glow of it peeking through the cracks of my fingers.

My left hand came and gripped onto the hilt just a few inches above my right hand. A let out a breath before I moved. I let the sword drop down where the end was towards the ground on my right side while I ran to the middle to meet an invisible enemy.

I brought the sword up and held it at the same height as my shoulders with the edges pointing to the sky and ground, so, if pushed back I wouldn't be injured by my own blade. I pushed up and out making the sword swing to right in a large arc having it stop just at my hip the point going to the sea. I then went and brought the sword up in an angle starting from the ground up and going to the right.

And that's how it went with me going through I mock battle on the beach. When I finished the garbage around me was either blown back or cut up. Sweat ran down my forehead as I stood in the center of the clearing. I brought my left hand to my face and wiped off the sweat. And my eyes went down to the sword.

The moonlight gleamed off the edge, but instead of beauty I found horror looking at it. Then I brought out my left arm and held the sword up before sliding the blade across my skin. Once beads of blood started coming from the cut I held the sword horizontally and let the blood drip onto it. When my blood touched the blade the red line and gem shined brightly causing the light to cast a red hue on everything around me.

After a few minutes I pulled my arm away, and dismissed Holy Grail. Then I started on my way back home.

This was how it was after I soul bonded with Holy Grail all those years ago. It was a sword that a priest had fashioned for himself, yet he wanted an angel to attach to the sword but instead got a demon. Who not only possessed the sword, but also the priest causing him to go on a killing spree giving the demon as much blood as he wanted, and souls to devour. Until the king went and faced him. The king being none other than King Arthur. They exchanged blows until the priest slipped up and Arthur delivered the killing blow.

Yet not only did I have Holy Grail, but I had the sword that defeated it. Excalibur. King Arthur's legendary sword that was giving to him from the Lady of the Lake, and made him king. I had to admit it was a beautiful sword, yet having those two swords when used felt like my soul was going to be torn from my body. I never truly used them only trained with them.

So caught up with thinking and not really paying attention I ended back up at our apartment door. I opened the door as quietly as I could and went inside. I took my sneakers off and set them next to the other shoes before making my way to my room. Once inside I shut the door to my room, and placed my phone on my nightstand before I started to strip. I didn't put my pajamas on opting to just lay in bed in my underwear. I glanced at my phone for the time to see it was five in the morning.

' _Good thing it's Saturday. . ._ ' Was my last thought as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

And that's how the months continued by with my brother and I training separately, and not really seeing each other besides at school and for meals. Till one day I went passed his room and I heard muttering. A sigh passed my lips as I turned to his room and pushed the door open wide enough to see him at his desk hunched over a notebook and muttering to himself. I walked in and grabbed a piece of paper from the floor and rolled it up. Once I was behind him I brought the piece of paper down onto his head making him jump in shock.

"K-Kai - nee!?" He exclaimed when he looked back to see me standing over him.

"Idiot you need to be more aware of your surroundings." I said while my hand was placed on my hip as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile on my face.

He laughed nervously while his right hand rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at me. "But I didn't even hear you come in." He added as he looked at me with some sort of triumph.

"You're door squeaks." I retorted back as I made my way back out of his room. I missed his head drop down and a depress aura hang over him.

"Though if you want," I started as I reached his door and turned my head to him, "We could go to the beach and see how well you're training is going." I finished and saw his head shot up and nod rapidly before I left his room.

I walked the couple of steps to my room, and got changed real quick into workout shorts and a tank top. Once I was done I went out to the front door and waited for Izuku to come out. Which he did hopping on one foot trying to get a sock on.

"You okay there ototo?" I asked with amusement lacing my voice, and my mouth in a smirk and one eyebrow raised.

"Ready as you are Kai - nee." He responded while putting his sneakers on.

I nodded and opened the door for the both of us, and once Izuku was out the door I yelled to our mom that we would be back later but didn't close the door till she responded with an okay. Both Izuku and I walked down the stairs of our apartment complex and once we hit the ground we headed towards the beach.

On our way there I looked at him from my peripherally, and saw how his face was scrunched up probably in thought of how to fight me. I turned my eyes back in front of me and sighed not noticing Izuku look at me. We continued on in silence till we reached the steps that led down to the stairs.

I looked out of the beach and saw only a couple of piles of trash. I nodded to myself and smiled. ' _So, All Might has him do this to probably strengthen Izuku. But has he taught him to actually fight?_ ' I thought to myself as we made our way down the steps and Izuku following after me.

I stopped where there was no trash but a big enough clearing for us. "Okay," I started, "Did All Might teach you anything about defense or offense?" I asked while looking at him with my arms crossed over my chest while looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

"N-no not really." He replied nervously and with good reason to as he say my eyes flash with rage.

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked then blinked before glaring at Izuku. "You're fucking joking, right?" I asked also with ludicrousy flowing through me hoping he was joking.

"I'm serious." He replied while looking away.

I let out a sigh and in my mind I was running through different scenarios that ended with the older male probably hiding every time I came near him. "Okay," I started again, "Then I'm going to teach you at least defense for the first two weeks. After that we'll do offense. And no we aren't doing it the other way around." I ended with looking at him with a pointed look when it seemed like he would interrupt me.

"I'm doing it this way so you can at least know how to attack, and for it to be in muscle memory, on how to dodge attacks." I continued while turning on my heel and walking at least twenty feet away from him. Before turning to him again.

"You gained strength and stamina through the workout you did now it's time to put them to the test." I said before bringing my fists together in front of my chest with a grin. "Taurus celestial soul bond!" I yelled.

Like before a white light enveloped me, and my clothes changed to having a type of corset type of shirt with a black and white cow pattern on it, for pants it was a pair of shorts with a belt that had a gold bull belt buckle on it, for shoes they were boots with a heel and tied up in the front. On my head appeared a pair of bull horns and my hair go into buns. Also a whip was attached to my belt.

"Ready ototo?" I asked still having a grin on my face.

He nodded before moving into a stance, and with that I ran at him. Now people might think it would be hard to run in heels on sand, but it depend on where you put your weight. Sand is always shifting, so, how you put your weight depends on the stability of your form. (A/N: I have actually tried this myself and it's a bitch to get right.)

When I was a few feet away from him I dropped down and spun trying to kick his feet from out from under him, but before my leg connected he jumped over it and then tried to do a downward kick. I rolled out of the way going to the right before I stood back up, and then I was on him again throwing punch after punch, so, he wouldn't have time to attack back. Then he threw himself to the side in a roll before standing up and throwing a kick to my midsection.

His kick connected to my side, and sent me down for a short time before I rolled of the way of him trying to pin me. We both got up and stood there watching eachother then Izuku charged me, and tried to throw a right hook. I dodged just barely as his arm grazed the side of my head. I jumped to the side and did a back handspring to get myself some distance. I started running off to the side as I whispered, "Scorpio Celestial soul bond." A bright light shined around me as my outfit changed to a maroon bikini top with gold coins hanging from it. My bottoms were maroon bikini bottom with black sheer covering it, and going down to the middle of my calfs. I had no shoes but gold anklets. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail and the rest braided. I also had a scorpion tail, the color being a dark maroon with gold speckling it and black going up the mild of it.

I stopped at the far end of the clearing, and Izuku stared at me with wide eyes and his mouth agape. ' _Kai-nee is going to kill me._ ' He thought nervously as he stared at me in my Scorpio form.

"How about a little bet Ototo." I said with a grin coming onto my face.

He looked at me and his eyes narrowed a little before nodding his head.

"If you land two hits on me, actual hits, then we'll end the spar. But if I land two hits we go till we're out of energy." I said my grin growing bigger as he swallowed in anticipation.

Then we both ran at each other again though this time we were both blocking attacks coming at us, neither of us landing a solid hit. Till finally Izuku got a kick into my side before exclaiming, "One!," before we got back to dodging blows and blocking. Till then I also landed a solid hit, a punch to the face.

"One!" I yelled out as I ducked under a punch he threw.

I stood up to the side while kicking my leg out as he turned to throw another punch. Both of our hits landed, which caused us to be pushed away from each other and landing either on our back our side.

"So, who won?" Izuku called out as he sat up slowly holding his side.

"Neither so our bet was cancelled out. But we'll end it here." I said as I also sat up slowly and undid my transformation. We walked up to each other and both of us saw the bruises forming on our skin.

Our eyes meet before a laugh escapes from us. Our laughter causes to double over before we look at each other again, and we start laughing harder.

"Mom's going to give us an earful." Izuku says between laughs. I just nod before falling back to sitting in the sand as I look up at him.

"Though she might let us off the hook for awhile." I respond as he sits down also, and he just nods to what I say.

We both sit there as we turn our gaze to the setting sun and watch the sky. ' _This is peaceful._ ' I think to myself knowing in four weeks we'll be fighting to get into the most prestigious high school.

"Well come on Kai-nee it's time to head home." Izuku says as he stands up. I nod as I get up and we start making our way back home.

After that day the weeks passed by quickly as we both studied and trained. Until the morning of the test.

Izuku wasn't home since he went to the beach this morning. Though he came back and got changed real quick before we started to make our way to U.A.

We took the train even though it was crowded, but we wanted to get there fast. We were sitting next to the doors on the left. As Izuku was on his phone I was looking out the window watching everything pass by. Then over the intercom the person said we were getting close to the station near U.A.

Once we reached it we got off and started making our way to the school. After a couple of blocks we both look up as we notice more students from different schools only to see the gates of U.A.

' _It's time. Are you ready ototo?_ ' I thought as we stared up at the gates.

 **And scene! Yes, yes, I left it as a cliffhanger but this is being split into two parts reason being it was starting to get to long -'. But anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time my dear readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the very late post I started classes two weeks ago and started getting busy. But anyway here is the second part of the entrance exam! And action!**

Chapter 3: Entering the Entrance Exam _Part 2_

"Well what are we waiting for ototo?" I said as I started walking to the entrance with Izuku catching up to me after he got out of his stupor.

"Wait Kai-nee!" He yelled causing me to pause for him to catch up. Once he came to a stop near me I started to turn around when someone bumped into me.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled along with another voice that sounded familiar. When I looked at the person I just came to realize that it was Katsuki. We both stared at each other before his gaze flickers back to Izuku then back to me. His lip pulls down in a sneer.

"Tsk," His sneer became a snarl as he turned his gaze to Izuku, "I thought I told you not to apply Deku?" He growled out at Izuku but before I or Izuku could say something he walked away. Izuku and I stared at him as he walked away before turning to look at each other.

"U-uh good luck Kaa-chan!" Izuku yelled but Katsuki was already at the door going in.

I let out a sigh while my shoulders slumped. ' _Not even 9 yet and he's still a jackass. A caring jackass in his own way, but still a jackass._ ' I thought as I stood by Izuku wondering how people can act the way they do in the morning when I'm mostly still out of it. ' _Maybe it's just me? Nah._ ' I added to my thoughts before I was brought out of them.

"Alright Kai-nee let's go!" Izuku said until he tripped.

"I-Izuku!" I said startled as instead of falling he was floating.

"Sorry! I shouldn't have used my quirk on you, but it would be bad luck if you fell. Right?" A girl with brown hair and brown eyes said who was standing behind us. I went and stood off to the side a little as Izuku and her talked. When she started walking away I came up and stood behind my brother.

"You liiiiiikkkkkeeeee her." I say with my face going mischievous when she was further away from us (A/N: Happy (FTC) moment!). After I said it caused Izuku to jump, and his face to turn every shade of red.

"K-KAI-NEE!" Izuku shouted in embarrassment while flailing his arms.

I laughed as I started walking to the doors as he calmed himself down before running after me. We walked into the school and up to where we got our ticket for the exam. I got mine and walked off to the side and waited for him. I looked around and saw a lot of students from a bunch of different schools.

"Kai-nee you ready?" Izuku asked as he walked up to me.

I nodded and we both walked into a big auditorium. We looked around and saw where we are supposed to be seated. Which lead us right to Katsuki, who by the way looks mellow but also pissed off. I walked into the lane first, so, I was in the middle of the two so they don't kill each other. He glanced at us before looking ahead again as Izuku and I took our seats.

Then suddenly the lights came on the stage showing a hero with a speaker box near his mouth.

"It's Present Mic!" Izuku squealed beside us when he saw who it was.

"Mm the pro hero who does the talk show?" I asked while leaning my head on my knuckles looking down at him. Izuku nodded to me then we went silent when Present Mic started talking again.

"Helloooooo!" Present Mic starts when talking to us. "Welcome to the U.A. Entrance Exam!" He yelled out only to find no one really saying anything or showing excitement. Though it didn't deter him from still being hyper.

After no one answered when he went and said 'Everyone say, Hey!,' he went on and explained the practical part to us.

"If you direct you're attention to your cards it will show you at what field you will be heading to for the test." Present Mic said while throwing his arm up to the screen behind him. "And now what you will be defeating!" He yelled out.

The screen went and showed three types of robots we will be fighting, and also along with the points they have. Present Mic went into explaining it to us, and to my left Izuku was sitting there mumbling to himself probably to come up with a strategy. Then all of a sudden a hand went up.

"The floor is yours listener!" Present Mic shouted at him as the student stood.

"Thank you! On our handouts it shows four robots but you only explained three!" The student shouted to Present Mic. Then he turned and faced us making Katsuki and I stiff as Izuku kept mumbling.

"And you!," He shouted pointing at Izuku causing him to look up scared, "This isn't a joy ride! If you only came here for that then you should not be here!" He added causing Izuku to look away and mumble a apology.

I made a tsked sound and moved to say something when a hand grabbed my arm. I looked over to see Katsuki holding my arm while looking in front with a sneer on his face. My lips pressed into a hard line as I looked forward again and my left hand snaked over to grip Izuku's three of us listened to the rest of what Present Mic had to say, before we were sent to go get changed before heading over to the arena's.

"Izuku. Katsuki. Good luck you two." I said to them before we parted to go get changed. The two of them nodded before walking away.

I walked off to the girls changing room, where I would get changed into my workout outfit. Once I stepped into the room I went off to a corner that wasn't so crowded, and quickly got changed into a blue short-sleeved shirt and black mesh shorts. As I walked out I went over to the bus that would take me to the arena I would be testing in. Before I stepped up into the bus I looked around to see if Izuku or Katsuki came out yet, but I couldn't see them so I got up into the bus and took a seat.

The ride over wasn't long and before I knew it we were off the bus and standing in front of a big gate. I went more towards the front to where I was standing in front of the gate. I breathed in before crossing my arms and watching the gate. As everyone conversed behind me the gates started to open slowly. I looked behind me to notice no one was paying attention, so, I turned around and started running in.

After getting a good half a mile in before Present Mic went over the speaker saying that the test has already begun causing everyone to rush into the arena. I made a left turn down an ally, and paused to watch everyone run by. I leaned back against the wall to think.

' _Okay the targets we're taking out are robots which means either to break the exterior or short wire the interior. But robots are like puppets, so, if you get something between the joints then it renders them useless and easy to destroy without much fight._ ' I thought as a smirk came to my face. "Scorpio Celestial soul bond!" I yelled out causing a white light to engulf me. My outfit changed into a maroon bikini top with gold chains hanging on the bottom. My bottoms changed into a maroon bikini bottoms with black sheer covering them, and ending in the middle of my calfs. My shoes disappeared leaving gold anklets on my feet. My hair went up into a ponytail and the rest braided. Then my scorpion tail came out and the colors were maroon with black in the middle and gold flecks.

I ran out of the ally to were everyone else was. After a few feet three robots came out in front of me. I came to a stop before my scorpion tail flicked behind me. My eyes scanned the robots before I yelled out, "Scorpio: Sand Storm!," and my tail flicked out causing three sand tornados to rush at the robots before combining together causing sand to cover the ground and ground away some of the stone on the buildings surrounding us. After the wind calmed down the robots were having trouble moving. The smirk came back as I rushed at them with my hand down and my fingers outstretched.

"Gae Bulg: Weapon soul bond!" I yelled out as a flash of light appeared in my hand, and a spear appeared in my hand. The spear was red in color with gold flecks on it. I ran at the one robot, and jumped up into the air and brought down the spear into the middle of it causing it to short circuit. Before it started to smoke I went to the other two, and did the same thing. When I jumped off the last robot I was behind them only to face more robots.

"Scorpio: Sand tornado!" I shouted causing my tail to flick out and the sand surrounding us went up into a tornado causing the sand to get into the joints of the robots again. I ran at them again just as the tornado vanished and swiped the spear down cutting into one robot before spinning it in my hand and shoving it up into another robot. I jerked the spear out and flicked my tail out sending the stinger into the joint of the head and the body causing the tip of my tail to show a little at the top before jerking it out.

I jumped back flipping into the air landing in a crouch as a robot hand smashed into the ground right where I was. Before it removed its hand I rushed at it and running up its arm before jumping up and sending my spear forward into the back of the robot. I changed my hand position to where I jerked the spear out tearing opening the metal shell. I landed in a crouch on the ground again as the robots behind me smoked and some had little fires coming from their joints.

I got up from my crouch before I started to run were I heard more fighting. I saw the others taking down the robots when I saw a redhead fighting a robot but one coming up behind him that he didn't see. I changed course and ran at the guy. I had my spear disappear as I jumped at him pushing him out of the way as the robot hand smashed into me causing me to rocket back and into the side of a building. When I opened my mouth I hacked up blood making it dribble down my chin as I slid down the side.

I wrapped my arm around my middle section as the redhead destroyed the robot before rushing over to me.

"Are you okay?!" He asked with concern in his voice as he crouched beside me as a light flashed around me causing me to go back to my workout clothes.

"I'll b-be okay." I stuttered out as talking hurt my ribs, but he still looked at me concerned.

Till we were both jarred by a big shock wave from the ground shook us. We both looked at each other before we gazed up at the big robot coming towards us. He stood up as I got to my feet shakely.

"You get to safety while I go get other people out of the way." He said before running off. I stared after him before I watched other people rush by to get away instead of helping people. I set my mouth when a look of determination came upon my face. I brought up a hand and wiped the blood away from my mouth.

"Aries Celestial soul bond!" I yelled out as a white light flashed around me. My top changed into a white flowy shirt with gold lining the top, and a black corset going underneath my bust. Then a jacket went over that with sleeves ending just before my elbows, and the collar coming up to my chin. On the right side of the jacket the Aries symbol came out in a light pink My hair went up into a high ponytail, and ram horns appeared on the side of my head. For pants they were form fitting black pants and my shoes black heeled boots coming up to my knees.

After the light vanished I ran after the redhead, and through the people running away. I stopped and looked around for him until my gaze went up to see him standing on a building as the giant robots arm went crashing through it. The building started to crumble, and the redhead started to fall. I ran towards him and threw out my hand.

"Aries: Wool bed!" I shouted out as a big piece of was created right under him as I continued to run to him. He made impact just as I got to the side of the wool bed. He crawled off over to me once he was on his feet he looked over at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he looked at me with worry causing me to frown.

"Helping you. Now get those two out of here while I distract that thing." I said before I ran off with an arm around my midsection still. I ran over to a building and hid around the corner as I watched the robot. I frowned as I held my hand out with my fingers outstretched, and a golden light shined around it.

"Gungnir: Weapon soul bond." I whispered out to not draw attention to myself.

I ran out as the Odin's spear materialized in my hand while I went in front of the robot. I twisted on my right foot while my arm and the spear were behind me then I snapped it forward and let go causing it to go up. As I feel to my knees the spear went through the robot before it dematerialized.

"Redhead!," I yelled over to the guy knowing he wasn't far away, "Knock him down!" I added as I got up and ran to where he was while he ran past me. Once I got to where he was and saw two people I kneeled beside in front of them and yelled out, "Adamantine Shield: Weapon soul bond!" and a bulky shield appeared on my arm as I held it above us.

I heard a yell before hearing something make a loud noise before it crashed making the earth shake, and part of a building crumble beside us. We had some pieces fall on us but not to big. It jarred my arm a little but I held out till everything settled around us.

When I brought the shield down from being over us I saw the robot down on the ground and buildings broken around us. I had the shield disappear as I stood up from kneeling on the ground. I looked around and a frown pulled on my lips.

' _So, much damage was down and it wasn't even the actual city that we will be fighting in._ ' I thought before turning back to the two people I protected. "Are you two okay? Anything broken? Shock?" I asked while looking at them.

They both shook their heads signaling that they were okay. I turned away, and looked over at redhead and smiled before making my way over to him. I undid my transformation as I walked to him and glanced around some more to take in the damage.

"You okay redhead?" I asked as I stopped beside him while glancing at him from my peripheral.

"Yeah. What about you?" He asked back while turning his head to me with a frown on his face and concern shining in his red eyes.

"I'll be fine." I replied back before looking back out at everything.

We stood still for a few minutes before turning back to everyone, and walking towards them. I glanced over everyone trying to see who was the most injured before a lady walked towards us with a cane.

"Recovery girl is here." I whispered to him as we stood with everyone, and he nodded back to me as we waited for Recovery Girl finished healing all of us.

"Now since you're practical test is done head back to the school to take the written part." Recovery Girl said to us as she left to go over to the next testing field. We all looked at each other before we started heading back to the bus.

When we got back we were told to change before heading to the exam rooms to take the written part of the test. The written part took a good two hours before we were allowed to leave the premisses.

I waited outside by the gate waiting for Izuku, and I saw Katsuki walk by but didn't say anything until I noticed he stopped in front of me. I turned to face only for my eyes to connect with his before he nodded before continuing to leave. I watched him leave before I heard footsteps running up to me. I turn to see Izuku stop a little before reaching me bent over with his hands on his knees.

"Sorry Kai-nee I was held up by something." He said as he caught his breath.

"It's fine Izuku I wasn't waiting that long. But let's get going Mom is probably making dinner as we speak." I said before turning to start walking to the train station with him beside me.

 **And this is where I am going to end it. And please look at the A/N note that is also posted tonight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Note**

 **In a few minutes it will be 9/11 the day that changed America 17 years ago. I am asking you guys as my followers or even if you are taking a passing glance at my story please at the times of 8:46 am to 10:28 am to be silent on all social media in a form of respect for all the people from the workers of the twin towers to the paramedics who lost their lives that day. And if you are younger and were not yet born till after please watch videos that were taking that so you can see what happened.**

 **For me I was 2 at the time, so, I was home with my family as it was going on the news. Bing two I didn't really know what was going on. Though to everyone else they were watching in fear and sorrow knowing that some of their loved ones would not be coming home. So, please, take the time to offer respect of what happened.**

 **Thank you and everyone please be safe tomorrow. Never forget what happened.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I am so sorry for the late update I had writers block for this chapter. For this chapter it's in first pov then switches over to third pov. And it will remain third pov for the remainder of me writing this story. So, I don't want to hold you up anymore so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BHNA**

Chapter 4: Getting accepted to U.A.

I was laying in my bed in the half awake and half asleep state. Not wanting to really get up and go about my day. Until I looked at the time and saw it was the afternoon. I blinked slowly trying to process this information when I looked again and it changed to 12:01 pm.

' _I couldn't have slept half the day away. Kaa-san wouldn't allow that.'_ I thought as I sat up looking around my semi dark room. When I went to bed I knew my curtains were open because the moon was shining on my bed.

' _Did Kaa-san close them?_ ' I also thought as I pushed the covers off of me and getting out of be. I stood near my bed as I stretched my arms above my head cracking my back in the process.

I went and put on a barlette with a tank top and shorts before walking out my room. I ruffled my hair as I yawned walking passed my brothers room. I stopped short before backtracking, and leaning against his door frame watching him mope in bed with his phone beside him. I walked in after a few seconds and made my way to his bed before sitting down.

"You know staring at your phone isn't going to make the results get here any faster." I said while leaning my head against my hand.

He didn't respond though he did give out a sigh before curling into his blankets. I reached over and ruffled his hair before standing and making my way out of his room to almost be run over by Kaa-san.

"K-kaa-san? Where's the fire?" I asked sweat dropping as I steaded her and myself so neither of us fell.

"You're letters came in!" Kaa-san all but shouted at us. Izuku and I froze as we stared at her before we moved. We grabbed our letters before going and closing ourselves in our rooms.

I sat at my desk as I stared at my letter. Nervous and anticipation coursed through me as I stared at the envelope. I reached for it and flipped it over seeing the seal that showed it was from U.A. I broke the seal and tore the envelope open seeing not a letter but a disk. It sat in the palm of my hand before I placed it onto the desk. Once it touched the desk a hologram of All Might appeared.

"Hello young Midoriya Girl!" The hologram All Might said. I blinked in shock before focusing on him.

' _So, did everyone get a hologram All Might talking to them or did my brother and I only got it? But that wouldn't make sense why would they do that? Nah they had to send a hologram All Might to everyone besides those that might not have gotten in. Ah! This is hurting my head!'_ I thought while staring at the All Might hologram. When I came out of my thoughts I winced when I noticed I missed half of what he said because he was now showing the scores.

 _1st Katsuki Bakugou: Villain Points - 77/ Rescue Points - 0_

 _2nd Kaiyo Midoriya: Villain Points - 36/ Rescue Points - 39_

 _3rd Eijiro Kirishima: Villain Points - 39/ Rescue Points - 35_

 _4th Ochaco Uraraka: Villain Points - 28/ Rescue Points - 45_

 _5th Ibara Shiozami: Villain Points - 36/ Rescue Points - 32_

 _6th Itsuka Kendo: Villain Points - 25/ Rescue Points - 40_

 _7th Tenya Iida: Villain Points - 52/ Rescue Points - 9_

 _8th Izuku Midoriya: Villain Points - 0/ Rescue Points - 60_

 _9th Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu: Villain Points - 49/ Rescue points - 10_

 _10th Fumikage Tokoyami: Villain Points - 47/ Rescue Points - 10_

 _11th Yosetsu Rwase: Villain Points - 50/ Rescue Points - 6_

"I got second place. . . " I whispered out while staring at the scoreboard before glancing at where Izuku was. A grin spread across my face as I jumped up and ran out of my room to Izuku's. I pounded my fist against his door before he opened it. We stared at each other before hugging.

"We did it Nee-san." Izuku whispered to me as I hugged him tighter.

"Yeah we did. . . Ototo." I respond back while Kaa-san watched us from the end of the hall.

 **~~~~~~~~ 4 weeks later ~~~~~~~**

Izuku and Kaiyo made their way from the train station onto the street before making their way to U.A.. The sun shined down on the siblings as they talked about what they will be seeing and studying. While both wore the U.A. uniform Kaiyo wore hers a little different. Her jacket was unbuttoned showing off the white dress shirt underneath and she wore a pair of black stockings underneath her skirt as a slightly protection from creeps seeing as how the skirt was slightly short on her. Her hair was down while some was pulled into a half ponytail tied with a red ribbon.

They stopped at the gates and she watched her little brother from the corner of her eye as he stared at the school in awe again. She smiled softly before grabbing his sleeve and dragging the mistiffied boy to the entrance. They went and changed their shoes before making their way to their classroom.

"That's a big door." Kaiyo muttered to herself as they stopped in front of the door.

Izuku nodded before opening the door timidly and going inside with Kaiyo following right behind him. She looked around only to have her gaze fall onto a familiar blonde and the guy from the entrance exam who called out Izuku. She snorted quietly as she saw the blue haired boy tried to get Katsuki to get his feet off the desk. She moved her gaze off of them and her gaze went to a familiar redhead. She patted her brothers shoulder before making her way to him. He saw her coming over and gave her a big grin showing off his pointy teeth.

"Hey your the girl from the exam!" He exclaimed in surprise with a hint of happiness in his tone.

"Yeah I never got to introduce myself," She said while holding out her hand, "The names Midoriya Kaiyo."

"Nice to meet you Midoriya!" He said while shaking my hand. "My name is Kirishima Eijiro."

Before they could continue talking they noticed something on the ground in a yellow sleeping bag. Turned out it was their homeroom teacher who looked really sleep deprived. He stood up while showing their gym uniforms and telling them to get changed into them. Kaiyo excused herself from Eijiro and went with the girls to get changed. While changing she was mostly turned away from the other girls yet still conversed with them.

They made their way out to where the other were standing with Aizawa-sensei. Kaiyo made her way over to her brother and stood beside him as Aizawa told them what they would be doing causing their classmates to chatter in excitement. Than Aizawa called Katsuki up to the circle while handing him a baseball.

"Use your quirk while throwing the baseball." Aizawa said while we were watching to see what happened.

Katsuki looked at the baseball before winding up and throwing it with a huge explosion in its wake. Not to mention he yelled die while he threw it causing everyone to look at him in confusion while Kaiyo looked at him with a deadpan face. ' _Weird catch phrase.'_ She thought as Aizawa showed his score to them. Which caused her classmates to become more excited but that apparently made their teacher mad.

"This isn't all fun and games," Aizawa started, "The one who comes in last place gets expelled."

Everyone froze in shock at what he said while Kaiyo frowned and glanced over at Izuku in concern. The reason for her concern is because Izuku doesn't have full control of his quirk. Not to mention he hasn't really seen All Might to talk or even train more to have more control of it. Which pissed her off to a certain extent. The older male maybe the number 1 pro hero but he certainly was not a good teacher.

While they went through the skills test Kaiyo stayed near Izuku, and her concern grew. While she and their other classmates were doing okay, Izuku on the other hand was having trouble since he couldn't really use his quirk. Then they got to the pitch throw and it was Kaiyo's turn before her brother.

As she walked up to the circle she said something quietly causing a gold sheen to cover her body. When she reached the pitch she threw the ball up into the air before catching it then pivoting on her foot while bringing her arm back. She then thrusted her arm forward while letting go of the ball, and watched it disappear over the tree line. She blinked before turning to Aizawa silently asking for her score. He turned the phone to show her that the ball reached 900 yards. She nodded before making her way over to the other students as Izuku went and took her place. When they met halfway she stopped him real quick and turned her head to him slightly.

"Don't go to overboard," She started before slightly smiling at him, "But still give it your all."

Izuku nodded before smiling back at her making her pat his shoulder before closing her eyes, and making her way over next to one of their classmates. She glanced at the tall male with multiple arms and nodded to him before turning her attention back to her brother and not paying attention to the conversation happening around her.

Her arms crossed over her chest as her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched Izuku. When he got ready to throw she could see a surge of power in his arm before it disappeared causing her gaze to move away from him but to their teacher. She couldn't make out their conversation but she knew the jist of what Aizawa was telling him. In her mind she slightly agreed about Izuku not having control of his quirk and how it caused a danger for him and others, though she knew through training he would have control of it.

She closed her eyes again as everyone watched Izuku throw the ball again and knew he surprised them along with their teacher. Though the slightly awe was gone when Bakugou went after Izuku causing her to let out an exasperated sigh while she walked up to the tied up angry boy. Her hand grabbed the back of his gym uniform dragging him away when Aizawa let him go.

"Oi let me go! I'll kill you!" He shouted while trying to get away from her.

"Like hell I am!" She yelled back at him, "Now shut up you pyromaniac!"

They continued bickering while she dragged him over to their classmates with Izuku trailing behind them already used to the fiery dou. They stopped arguing for Aizawa to show them the results from the quirk assessment test. Kaiyo frowned as she glanced at Izuku only to see him looking depressed while mumbling. Aizawa cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I was lying about last place being expelled," He started while looking over all of them, "And with that go get changed and your syllabuses are on your your classes start." And with that he left leaving them to go get changed and to go back to the classroom.

Kaiyo and Izuku made their way to the gate while thinking of what just happened. They looked at each other before they started laughing before they were joined by Ochako and Tenya. Kaiyo stood back a little and smiled before all four of them left the school.

' _It's just the beginning little brother but at the end this will all be worth it._ '

 **And scene! Well that was a whirlwind to finish all the while trying to find the right words to us. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I said in the beginning all chapters after this will now be in third pov because it's easier and also allows me to use details to the max. Also I will now be setting up a poll for you guys to choose the two guys who will be in the love triangle we all know and love, because we all love chaos and rooting for certain couples.** **Oh and before I forget also check out my other story Hariken. Later my lovelies~**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, the poll is up and so far only three people have voted. The poll will be open until the 23rd so for 2 weeks. But anyway as I stated the chapters will now be in third pov and also sarcasm is going to the leader in Kaiyo's personality because well I haven't really shown you her full personality. Anyway on with the show!**

 **A/N: I do not own BNHA if I did more agony and sarcasm would be in there.**

Chapter 5

The next day Kaiyo and Izuku made their way through the halls to their class. While Izuku muttered about one of Kaiyo's soul bonds that she was trying to achieve, and what she would do to to bond with them. Kaiyo watched her brother with a smile as she listened to his rambling while making sure he didn't run into anything as they walked.

"Maa Izuku we're here." She said to break him off before opening the door to their classroom.

As they walked in Kaiyo looked around at her classmates that she didn't really talk to yesterday what with the quirk assessment and her worrying slightly over Izuku. She made her way to her seat that was behind a boy with a mask and multiple arms. Before she went passed him she turned and held out her hand to him.

"Hi I'm Kaiyo," She started as he shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you. . .?" She trailed off with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah Shoji Mezo." He replied while letting go of her hand and she gave a nod before taking a seat behind him.

Green eyes focused on him before going and looking around as they took in the rest of her class before stopping on their twin. She smiled to herself as she watched him for a few minutes before classes started and her focus turned to the classwork from the class in the morning. As the classes went on Kaiyo's thoughts turned to the spirit she wanted to try to bond to next. She knew the dangers dealing with them along with the it being slightly similar to Holy Grail. Which in turn made her nervous but also excited because she knew how to handle it. She knew what to do.

After class ended for lunch she stood up while stretching her arms above her head. Her eyes roamed as she saw classmates already grouping together. She moved towards Izuku but stopped before turning quickly to the person sitting in front causing him to jump seeing as how he was getting up right then.

"Nee Shoji-san let's have lunch together!" She said while grinning at him which in turn caused him to blink before nodding slowly. They both walked to the cafeteria making small talk between them. Once they sat down with their food Kaiyo looked at him with interest gleaming in her eyes.

"So, tell me," She started while tapping her spoon against her chin, "What is you're quirk Shoji-san?"

"Dupli-arms. I can duplicate any body part on the extra arms." He stated causing her to hum in response while thinking. He tilted his head question causing her to looking at him sheepishly.

"Sorry I'm just thinking of strategies for and against it," She said while taking a bite of her ice cream, "With my quirk I've learned to think some strategies on the fly and before hand. Comes with having a brother who analyzes heros."

He nodded in understanding, "Though if you don't mind me asking what is your quirk?" He asked while looking at her.

"Mm I don't mind." She started before smiling at him while crossing her hands, "My quirk, well, quirks is soul bonding and fire breathing. Soul bonding allows me to bond with mythical souls and weapon. Though it is a pain it comes in handy for any situation."

He nodded while listening to her talk before they stood up and made their way back to class. While walking back she went and told him the strategies she made for him while not noticing the smile her brother sent her way. Once they got back they went and sat down for class to start.

"I'm coming in like a hero!" All Might yelled while walking into the classroom causing Kaiyo to sigh in exasperation as everyone commented behind her.

' _While I knew he was going be a teacher I didn't exactly think he was going to take this persona and use it here.'_ Kaiyo thought as he explained today's hero class.

"Now you can grab you're costumes and meet me at ground beta!" All Might said while everyone got up and grabbed their costumes before going and getting changed. As they walked out of class and to the changing rooms Kaiyo ended up beside Shoji.

"See ya out there Shoji." Kaiyo said before going into the girls changing room and getting a nod from Shoji.

After getting changed everyone headed outside to meet All Might. Kaiyo came out with Izuku but once they got outside she headed towards Shoji. When shoji looked at her he blinked before looking of her costume. She had a halter top on that stopped a couple of inches under her bust the the collar went up her neck and stopped at her chin as well as having no sleeves. Over that was a white with silver accent kimono that stopped mid thigh and had slits on the side. The top part hanged around her waist covering the lower part of her arms and her hands were covered with fingerless gloves. Under the kimono was a pair of spandex shorts. For footwear she wore combat boots that stopped right under her knees. Also there were some pouches in different places from what he could see. Though his eyes went to her hair as he caught something shining. Two metal something was sticking out of the half bun in the back of her hair. He tilted his head asking the silent question causing her to chuckle.

"Their metal fans that my mom got me." She said while taking in his costume before their attention went to All Might.

"Now for hero training as I said earlier will be combat training." All Might started while gaining the focus of the students. "You will be split into two teams one will be heroes the other villains. The exercise will be taking inside a building where the villain team will be protecting the weapon. Now the two ways the hero team can win is either by capturing the villains or touching the weapon. You will be given 15 minutes for the exercise. Now we will split you into pairs though one group will have three."

Everyone nodded while pulling out a piece of paper from the box All MIght was holding. Kaiyo looked at the slip of paper before looking at Shoji's. A frown came to her lips as she saw they were on different teams.

"Ah man looks like we aren't on the same team." She said while looking up at him before moving her gaze around everyone else trying to figure out who was on her team.

"The two teams fighting will be Team A v. Team D. The rest of you will go up into the observational room." All Might said causing the others to leave while leaving the two teams behind. Before Kaiyo left she placed her hand on Izuku's shoulder before leaning in close.

"Play to your strengths and play your cards right." She mumbled to him before her gaze flickered to Bakugou, "Don't be reckless." She added before making her way inside to the observational room. She came to a stop with her classmates while looking up at the video feed that was in the building the battle would take place in.

She moved to the front before coming to a stop next to the podium and crossed her arms over her chest when All Might walked into the room. She glanced at him before focusing back on the screens. As the battle began her eyes darted from screen to screen taking it all in and where both teams were. She tensed as Bakugou and Izuku faced off finally and listened to her classmates comments but never stopped watching.

"Your wrong," She started not turning to face them, "Spitfire there might be brash, reckless, and stubborn but he's smart added to that he also has a powerful quirk. These two will fight to their strengths, but firecraker also let's his anger blind him slightly to where he doesn't think as rational as he should."

Silenced filled the room after she said that and their gazes went to her before turning back to the monitors while taking in her words as they watched. Though they didn't realize how tense Kaiyo got while watching and how worry settled into her bones for the both of them. The battle came to an end the hero team won, but Izuku ended up having to go the nurse for his injuries. Though the other three came back to the observation room to go over their battle, and then it was time for the next teams to start.

Kaiyo ended up with Ojiro and Hagakure as the villain team with Todoroki and Shoji being the hero team. While Todoroki and Shoji stayed outside the other three made their way inside. Kaiyo stopped on the third floor they were on causing the other two to stop and look back at her.

"I'll stay here while you two go up to the weapon," She started while her eyes were trained on them but not actually seeing them, "Shoji's quirk allows his four extra pair of arms to duplicate any part of his body, so, he'll know where we are because of the sounds we make. Though we have no idea what Todoroki's quirk is we know it involves ice. On the off chance he tries to freeze the whole building try to avoid it, especially you Ojiro since your barefooted. I'll stand guard here to try to hold them off and at least capture one. That sound good to you guys?" She asked while focusing her gaze on them.

Ojiro nodded while Hagakure gave a thumbs up before the went to the room where the weapon was. Kaiyo turned to face the end of the hall as she stood on the one end and crouched down waiting. As All Might told them start Kaiyo tensed her muscles waiting to see what they would do. She sucked in a deep breath before releasing a torrent of fire from her mouth causing the hallway she was in not to be frozen. She brought up her hand to press the communication device.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked to her two teammates while watching the end of the hall. Once she got the okay from them she dropped her hand and waited. Though it seemed like she didn't have to wait to long when Todoroki showed up at the end of the hallway. He paused at seeing as how the hallway wasn't frozen before his gaze landed on her. On first look it would seem she was relaxed but on closer inspection one could see how tense she was.

"You know," She drawled out while standing up placing a hand on her hip, "Your very predictable. Freezing the entire building, thinking it would be a easy win. Well let me tell you pal never underestimate your opponent."

After she was done speaking she darted towards him as he sent a stream of ice at her. She dodged to the left while putting her hands into her sleeves before flicking them showing needles thrown at him. He went behind the wall though a few needles scrapped his suit, while he hid she contacted her teammates and told them she has engaged their opponents.

"Let the fight begin." She mumbled before flipping backwards away from where he was. "Celestial soul bond: Leo!" She yelled out causing her body to glow. When the glow faded her clothes had changed into a suit with the jacket open. The jacket and dress pants were black and the shirt white. On top of her head were lion ears and a lion tail flicked behind her. Her hair stayed the same with the metal fans still there.

She crouched low on the ground waiting for him to make a move and when he did she sent a breath of fire his way. Melting his ice. Though what he didn't realize is she would use the steam to her advantage. She darted in going towards him drawing a fist back before thrusting her arm forward aiming for his face though he dodged to the left and grabbed her wrist with his left hand insteading to freeze her when suddenly she swung up into the air using him as leverage. Twisting her arm out his grip while her legs wrapped around his neck she bent back when she centered herself causing them both to go down. She undid her legs mid fall and barrel rolled away from him. She crouched away from him while pulling out the capture tape from her pocket slowly, so, his attention wouldn't be put onto it.

' _If I can get him to throw a punch or at least reach at me. . ._ ' She thought as he slowly got up to face her. Once he was up she darted at which in turn made him reach out, with frost already coming from his hand, at her. She ducked while bringing the capture tape up and wrapped it around his wrist before pivoting on her feet to throw him over her shoulder and shoulder threw him to the ground. But when she moved to tie it around his other wrist she found she couldn't move. She glanced down and saw ice covering her feet making her frown.

"Damn it." She mumbled as he got up and removed the tape from his arm. He glanced at her before leaving and going towards her teammates.

"Hey Todoroki is coming your way," She said after she brought a hand up to the communication device, "I'll try to make my way up but right now I'm frozen to the ground."

"We copy take your time we'll try to hold him off." Ojiro said before they cut contact and Kaiyo looked down at her feet before looking above frowning in determination.

She held out her hand with it glowing before it took shape. "Weapon soul bond: Sword of Nuada!" She yelled out showing a sword in her hands glowing. She pressed the communication device yelling out to move before swinging her sword above causing the ceiling and the floors above it to be cut from the wind from the swing.

"Now Hagakure while he's distracted!" Kaiyo yelled into the communication device while cutting the ice into pieces and rushing off to where they were located. She heard a roger as she swung around the corner making her way up the floors. Just as she reached their floor All Might yelled out.

"Hero team wins!" Causing Kaiyo to slid to a stop as the ice on the walls melted around her. The sword and herself glowed then disappeared showing she undid her quirk before making her into the room to check on her teammates. Just as she walked in Todoroki walked out leaving them behind. She watched him leave before turning to her teammates.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked while looking them over well looking Ojiro over seeing as how she couldn't see Hagakure.

"Yeah he froze our feet the least moment before we could capture him." Ojiro said as they made their way outside of the room and building.

"He did that to me too." She replied before they stepped into the observational room to listen to their classmates evaluate their battle.

"Now class does anyone know who the MVP of this battle?" All Might asked but no one answered causing him to say, "Kaiyo." Said girl looked at him in confusion with everyone else besides her teammates.

"Kaiyo came up with a plan, kept her teammates in the loop and tried her best to aid them." All Might explained in a short way to explain causing her classmates to nod at what he said.

After that they watched the rest of the teams go some winning others not so much. Kaiyo stood by Shoji but glanced back at Bakugou to see how he was faring though from his expression she would have guessed not so much. She turned around to watch the final battle which didn't last very long. Just like that class was over and Kaiyo made her way to the medic bay. She opened the door catching recovery girls lecture causing her to quirk her eyebrow and smirk.

"Well there goes part of my lecture for you." She said causing them to look at her in shock after she shut the door behind her. "Though that doesn't mean I won't rip you a new one." She added while narrowing her eyes at All Might causing him to gulp.

"One what the hell was that shit you called training for ten months?" She started and before he could respond she raised her hand to stop him, "Yes, I get the strengthening but not teaching him how to fight? That's like sending a lamb to the slaughter. Second, today's class I agree with recovery girl on that. It's only day two and he's back in here getting medical attention. If you want to mentor him do it right or find someone who can because at this rate he doesn't know how to handle it besides the egg in a microwave thing." Her gaze going into full on glaring as she lectured him. Before she sighed and closed her eyes with her shoulders dropping as if the world bared down on her.

"Just watch over his training better." She said before taking her leave after glancing at her brother sadly.

The rest of the classes for the afternoon went by and once class was done Kaiyo left after Bakugou but stopped leaning back on the wall next to the entrance taking out her phone to go through the news. Though she stopped on an article showing a new hero, one with red wings, before she heard someone running. She looked up as Izuku rushed passed her and straight to Bakugou. Annoyance rolled off of her in waves as Izuku basically told him about his quirk. Before she could move All Might showed up though she could tell Bakugou wasn't up for conversing anymore. She walked up to the pair slipping her phone into her pocket before whacking Izuku on the back of his head. Causing him to yelp and look at her in shock along with All Might.

"You and I are gonna have a talk when we get home." She said while her eyebrow twitched showing she was annoyed. "Especially on what you tell people." After she said that she stood off to the side after that as Izuku and All Might talked and she sighed quietly before looking up at the sky.

' _Though I won't tell you how much your growing just yet little brother._ '

 **And scene! Holy shit I finished that in a day. Anyway how did you guys like the fight and her interaction with Shoji? Like I said the poll is open but only three have voted so until then the only three that have one vote will get interactions with her. Also I added another fun character to the board. Remember vote! Until next time my awesome readers~**


End file.
